Golden
by Demon Kage Child
Summary: Deathfic. Rated PG for some cursing and some content.


Disclaimer: As you can guess, I don't own DBZ or Metallica's song, St. Anger.

A/N: Man I am so sick of my life, I have so many damn problems. The summary is, it's a deathfic and it's about Vejita.

Saint Anger 'Round My Neck 

Vejita looked at the katana seated next to him with no fear. 'If this is the way to escape, so be it.' He glanced at the sky with a rare smile. His shoulders sagged from deep exhaustion. This is the last thing he would ever do to escape from _them._

Saint Anger 'Round My Neck 

The monsters, or were they the heroes? He had long ago lost the knowledge he once possessed of them. They had hid the happiness of life away, afraid that he would find it. He had, and now it was time to take it back. 'But if the sword does not agree, the rope will.' The golden noose that haunted him was in his hand and for once he embraced it fully. There was nothing left for him in this life, he was going to be free soon.

He Never Gets Respect 

The sound of heavy footsteps seemed out of place in this dank forest, but Vejita knew who exactly would follow him. It was the monster that made him stay here in the first place, who took everything away and crushed his pride. The creature that was looked up to for support and security, what two things Vejita no longer had because of him. He had lost his respect; he had lost his dignity, now he was going to lose his life.

Saint Anger 'Round My Neck 

"Vejita?" The look of confusion and bewilderment was false. The creature knew exactly why the prince had fled, taking a katana and rope. Vejita, hoping the man would leave him, took a step back waiting for the hit that never came but yet it did.

"You made her cry Vejita."

You flush it out, you flush it out 

"I…I don't care!!!" he screamed hoping that someone heard him and would take the monster away. They had fooled with his life and strength for too long, he wanted to sever all signs of them. With a yell he charge hitting only a mirage of the beast, but yet he could see the dark expression on his face as clearly as he could see the storm cloud high above in the sky. But yet he still held the rope, afraid if he were to let go it would disappear, his glimmer of hope would be gone.

"You…c…can't make me go back," he screamed to the world in general but kept his eyes on the rope, "Not when I have this." 

Saint Anger 'Round My Neck 

"You will come back, they're waiting for you. Everyone is waiting for you." He held out his hand for the prince to accept, to once again 'cause the cycle to continue. When he saw that the prince was being serious at this point he jolted back his hand and pulled out a shiny band. Vejita, knowing fully what that thing could do, took a step back and stumbled over the dead branches that littered the ground. If only he escaped sooner, then he could have killed himself quicker. The man looked at the distorted prince with a cruel smile, "Now come **prince**," he grabbed the struggling wrist, "It's time to return back to your family." Vejita trembled harshly as the crushing hold easily snapped the bone. 

_You flush it out, you flush it out_

He instantly closed his eyes, but opened them again when the pain subsided. "Just go away." The chant kept escaping from his mouth and he knew who ever he was, he died. Vejita, the proud prince of the saiyans, was no more. But the scenery had changed and the dull ache was the only thing that stopped the prince's gasp.

_Fuck it all and no regrets_

_I hit the lights on these dark sets_

_I need a voice to let myself_

To let myself go free 

The forest was a blazed, the foliage on the trees were nothing more then ash on the ground. As he formed the words to scream out, he noticed that he could no longer. He had lost control of his body and was literally imprisoned in the darkest places of his mind. 

"Someone, help me!!!" he yelled again and again but it only echoed in the prison. He had only felt this one time and that was when he had the strength to overcome it, when he had turned Majin. As he struggled with this new information, he noticed that two figures tried to get away from him but in vain they were snatched up.

"Where do you think the two of you are going?" the sneer that came out of his mouth was not his voice but the beautiful woman, he recognized vaguely as his mate, could not tell the difference.

"You monster, I loved you, how could you do this to me and Trunks?" He felt the toughest and most painful blow when the tears that was in her eyes escaped and trickled down her cheek. The boy was whimpering slightly and trying everything to make his father proud of him. 

"Hm." Was all the reply as once again the golden rope appeared in his hand and he strung his wife and son and hanged them with a maniacal grin on his face. 

_Fuck it all, and Fuckin' no regrets_

_I hit the lights on these dark sets_

_Medallion Noose, I hang myself_

Saint Anger 'Round My Neck 

As they dangled from the willow branch he nodded to himself as he felt the Earth begin its valiant struggle to destroy this evil. He smirked and for the first time in this he hummed to himself. The true Vejita could only watch trapped between feelings of hope and horror as he slowly rocked back and forth, the golden noose was still burnt into his mind. The rain that poured down was not water, but blood from all the people he killed.

I feel my world shake Like an Earthquake 

That's when it began, the violent tremors of the angry Earth quickly made the divided monster sway back and forth. With a grin on his face, he watched with pleasure as the bodies of those who defied him were carelessly tossed into a self-made chasm. With inner pleasure the trapped Vejita watched as they fell into that very same chasm and he closed his eyes wishing for this to end. 

It's hard to see clear 

_Is it me? Is it fear? _

Vejita angrily woke watching as his two old comrades, Nappa and Raditz, looked on with fear.

"Are you alright my Prince?" Nappa's deep voice made Vejita nearly stomp his feet in a fury, was it all a dream? Raditz watched with a horrified knowing of what the prince was experiencing. The prince huffed out his chest as he unraveled from the tangled blankets to stop in mid horror. There it was, the cursed gold rope. With a glint in his eye, he turned on the other saiyans. 

"Let's play a game," Vejita smirked, with an insane look. Raditz shook his head angrily and tried to restrain the prince.

"What has gotten into you Vejita?"

I'm madly in anger with you 

The prince's ragged breath pounded in the older teen's ears, then a thought occurred to him and without knowing, his grip loosened on the prince, which made Vejita leap for the rope that wasn't there.

And I want my anger to be healthy 

_And I want my anger just for me_

_And I need my anger not to control_

_And I want my anger to be me_

With a warning shout, the battle began. Nappa was the first to go down. Vejita flipped over Raditz and phased in right in front of the towering brute. He opened his mouth to yell but it was too late as a new hole sizzled into his chest and Vejita ripped out the still beating heart and crushed it. Raditz watched in horror and noticed that the small prince dropped the rope that drove him insane. He tried to reach for it but only looked to see the white boots of a noble saiyan near his face. Looking up, he met with Vejita's eyes and tried to struggle up but he was instantly smashed into the ground. His spine making an eerie crack, causing Vejita to wince in pleasure. 

"All of the saiyan race shall be free from them," The young prince's body was surrounded by a blue aura as he lowered one of his hands towards the paralyzed Raditz, "They will not be imprisoned by life." Soon the last move was made, Raditz's stomach gushed out the crimson liquid that had gave everyone life. The sapphire curse around the prince instantly disappeared and he headed to the highest point of the room.

And I need to set my anger free 

Vejita tied the rope's end to a post and tied the other around his fragile neck. With a rare smile he jumped off. Flashes of Kakarot, his wife and mate, his old comrades filled his eyes but before the darkness claimed him he saw a picture of himself full of evil smirking angrily. Vejita tried to scream but then everything turned back.

Set it free 

Bulma awoke to a new day with her husband sleeping peacefully right beside her.

"Wake up Vejita," she mumbled lovingly to the still figure before fear ate away at her heart. The room was deadly silent, not even the easy breathing of her husband filled the air. 

Here lies Vejita

You were torn away from us so mysteriously

Goodbye our Prince

And there was a golden noose.

A/N: Review if you want, no flames, waste of your time, and better yet waste of my time. Upcoming fics should show up soon, if I feel like it.


End file.
